


Hands He Held that Day

by Pulchrales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Children, Post-War, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulchrales/pseuds/Pulchrales
Summary: He held the child hands but the moment he turn around, her hands disappeared as if she didn't existed in the first place.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	Hands He Held that Day

It had just announced in the radio that it the war has ended. The blood, sweat and tears of the soldiers had finally paid off. The soldier by the building breathe out a sigh. Finally... It has ended. He had survived the battle. He stood up from his resting place and looked around the broken city. His squad was ambushed and only he was able to survive.

Suddenly a small noise was heard in a nearby broken house. The soldier was alerted by noise and put all his guard up, ready to face what might be a threat for his life.

By the time he reached the source of the sound, he found a young girl curled up at the corner. Baffled by what he saw, the soldier stared at the child for a few seconds before he sighed. It seems like he found a survivor but didn't they already evacuate the people of this town? He was confused but seeing the girl in person, he thought that this child was left behind accidentally.

The soldier carefully went near her and bent slowly to avoid scaring her. He opened his mouth to calm the girl and told her to follow him. The child just stared at him with those innocent-filled eyes before she hesitantly took his hand.

The soldier was relieved that the girl was not afraid of him but that doesn't mean he was not worried. She trusted strangers easily. He shook his head in disapproval before he led her away from the building and into the so-called road. As both of them walked, they looked around and effects of war. The corpses of both the innocent and soldiers was around this broken city.

This was supposed to be filled with smiles and laughter but now it was all gone.

He frowned at the sight and looked down the child he was holding. He thought that she would be afraid but she never cried and screamed. It's like she accepted what happened and that idea made the soldier realized that this child was not just any normal child. She understands what was going on.

The two continued to go to the camp even when the sun started to set already. It didn't take them long to see the camp's silhouette in where the sun was setting. The war had finally ended and a new beginning will start tomorrow.

The soldier called out his fellow members who was happy to see him alive. They went to him, congratulating him for surviving the war but before they could touch him, he stopped them and informed about the child he found.

The other soldiers looked at him with confused face. What do you mean by a child? question can be seen clearly with their actions. The man tilted his head to his fellow men before he turned to look to the child who he was holding but there was nothing there.

In his hand was not a child but a wilted flower. Realization hit him and tears started to fall from his eyes. So that's why she's different from other children-


End file.
